L'incongru désir
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Lorsqu'une simple idée dépasse les pensées, on ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle mènerait à de telles choses ... et à de tels plaisirs


Hello tout le monde ! Voila ma première fic Harry Potter, c'est une certaine émotion. Je remercie ma chère amie et collègue **_Sans Reflet_** sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu une idée pareille ! Elle m'a redonné l'inspiration avec d'autres amis. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui a trouvé le titre de cet OS et le résumé. Je la remercie grandement parce qu'autrement vous ne l'aurez pas eu avant un moment vu ma nullité à en trouver.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes, j'ai tellement pris l'habitude d'écrire en abréger pour les cours que mon orthographe s'en fait ressentir. Si vous en trouvez n'hésitez pas à me prévenir que je puisse corriger tout ça.

 ** _Résumé _** : Lorsqu'une simple idée dépasse les pensées, on ne pouvait pas savoir à ce qu'elle mènerait ... et à de tels plaisirs

 ** _Disclaimer _** : Les persos et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à J.K Rowling ! J'aurais eu une enfance bien malheureuse sans elle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _L'incongru désir_**

La salle commune des Gryffondors étaient relativement vide malgré l'heure, en effet seuls étaient présents le trio d'or et Ginny Weasley. Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échec, Hermione lisait son livre de métamorphose et Ginny tentait tant bien que mal de réaliser les trente centimètres de parchemin de son devoir de potions. Harry, son bandage autour de sa main à cause de toutes les punitions subies par Ombrage, essayait de se concentrer sur le jeu mais n'y arrivait pas étant trop occupé à pester contre sa professeur de Défenses et contre tous les élèves le traitant de menteur.

Hermione releva la tête de son livre comme prise d'une illumination et commença à griffonner sur un parchemin des choses qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Ils sursautèrent tous les quatre quand ils entendirent le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George entrèrent dans la salle commune avec un énorme sourire collé au visage, ils commencèrent à pouffer tout doucement en passant à côté d'eux.

\- Vous savez que quoi que vous ayez fait maman vous enverra probablement une beuglante dès qu'elle le saura ? Parce qu'avec un comportement pareil vous êtes suspect !, déclara Ginny en relevant à peine sa tête de son devoir.

\- Oh Gin's…

\- De telles accusations…

\- Nous fends le cœur !

Harry regarda les jumeaux marchaient vers les dortoirs des garçons en souriant.

"Ces deux-là ! Des fois comment ils se tiennent c'est à se demander s'ils ne se marieront pas ensemble tellement ils sont fusionnels. Après tout, qui serait mieux placé que son propre jumeau pour connaître tous ses désirs ? "

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées hautement philosophiques, d'après lui, par un couinement de souris étranglé venant de Ron qui le regardait comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte et Ginny avait brisé sa plume sur le devoir de potions, créant une grande tâche d'encre sur celui-ci.

Harry papillonna des yeux quelques secondes alors qu'il entendait des pas se rapprochaient dangereusement derrière lui.

\- J'ai pensé à voix haute ?, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Puis d'un coup, il sentit le dossier du fauteuil où il était assis s'affaissait légèrement, les jumeaux s'étaient accoudés dessus. Ils posèrent chacun leurs mains sur une cuisse de Harry et approchèrent leurs bouches à côté de chaque oreille.

\- Eh bien, monsieur Potter...

\- Cela serait-il une proposition ?

\- Ce que tu as dit est fort plaisant à attendre...

\- Et tu pourrais voir si ton ... Hypothèse...

\- Est juste ou non…

\- Cela ne te tenterait-il pas ?

\- De nous rejoindre ?

Harry avait arrêté de respirer, leurs mains brûlantes sur ses cuisses, l'écho de leurs voix basses et rauques qui faisait percuter leurs souffles chauds contre ses oreilles le mettait dans tous ses états et le rendait aussi rouge que la couleur de sa maison.

Fred et George se relevèrent doucement, effleurant de leurs lèvres la tempe et l'oreille du plus jeune qui rougit encore plus. Les jumeaux eurent un sourire digne de chats devant leurs proies et fixèrent encore quelques secondes le brun. Fred prit la main de son frère pour le diriger vers les dortoirs alors que celui-ci adressait un clin d'œil équivoque au cinquième année.

Hermione, Ginny et Ron continuait à fixer la salle commune comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à la voir eux-mêmes. Harry le visage rouge brique se mordit la lèvre et se demandait ce qu'il devait faire face à cette proposition plus que tendancieuse et indécente. Il croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie qui l'encourageait clairement à prendre ses décisions seules. Il se releva rapidement de son fauteuil tel un ressort, se précipita vers les escaliers et monta les marches quatre à quatre avec empressement.

Ginny regarda le passage vers lequel s'était échappé ses frères et Harry avant de soupirer et en prenant un nouveau parchemin.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont penser à mettre un sort de silence...

Ces mots semblèrent réveiller Ron qui voulut immédiatement sortir son meilleur ami des griffes des jumeaux. Il ne put que faire deux pas, qu'il s'effondra sur le sol à cause du sortilège Bloque-jambes que lui avait lancé Hermione, qui le raisonna.

\- Il y est allé en toute connaissance de cause et vois le bon côté des choses... Il va arrêter de penser à Ombrage et Tu-sais-qui…

Ron releva la tête et émit un gémissement de souffrance.

\- Je suis innocent ! Je veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font !

Comme pour lui répondre, il entendit distinctement la voix d'Harry gémir, ce qui le fit irrémédiablement s'évanouir sous le regard exaspéré de sa sœur et sa meilleure amie.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Personne ne revit ni Harry ni les jumeaux jusqu'au dîner où ils réapparurent mystérieusement. Harry s'assit à la droite de ses amis et était presque collé à un des jumeaux, qui s'assit lui à sa gauche tandis que Fred, ou était-ce peut être George, s'assit lui face à eux. Harry souriait de façon béate et ses amis ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi détendu. George, à moins que ce ne soit Fred, passa son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune et se mit à caresser le cou du brun du bout de ses longs doigts fins. Son jumeau les regarda en pouffant doucement, amusé, alors que Ron avait les yeux qui sortaient des orbites. Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur, profitant de l'absence d'Ombrage qui était au Ministère.

À la fin du repas, alors qu'Harry était au niveau des portes de la Grande Salle, il sentit deux mains se posaient sur ses épaules. Il n'eut pas à se retourner puisque les deux fautifs, se penchèrent à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit passer les jumeaux devant lui. Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'attendait, Harry se décida à les rejoindre.

\- Alors, on va passer une nuit de folie avec mes frères ?, demanda sans tact Ginny qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

Les oreilles de Ron se mirent à rougir furieusement en entendant de telles paroles et prit plusieurs teintes de rouge en voyant Harry sourire encore plus.

\- Oui j'ai hâte...

Ron avait l'impression qu'il allait de nouveau s'évanouir.

\- Ce sont les meilleurs masseurs qui existent !, conclut béatement Harry.

Le brun se remit à sourire avant de presque se mettre à courir pour rejoindre les jumeaux Weasley pour, espérait-il, un massage très spécial.

* * *

Avouez ? Vous y avez tous cru ?


End file.
